


The Wait Was Worth It

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, First Time, M/M, Post-Series, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for CLAMPkink. Prompt asked for post-series first time introspective sex. Not really any spoilers unless you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait Was Worth It

He can’t believe this is happening. Well, that’s not entirely true. Kurogane’s woken up aching and wanting many nights before, his mind having conjured up long fingers touching him and blue eyes boring into his own in much the same way as they have been in the last few minutes and are now.

His face contorts as he looks down and sees his flesh fingers buried in silken threads of blonde hair. He watches as his cock slides into Fai’s mouth with ease while the blonde’s bangs shield the other’s face. A deep groan resonates from his chest as he tightens his fingers in those long strands. Kurogane’s mechanical hand is trying to find purchase, find anything to hold onto as Fai’s head begins slowly bobbing his head up and down.

Trying to distract himself as he feels the flat of Fai’s tongue press _up_ and under the head of his erection-tasting and trying to figure out just what he likes best-Kurogane thinks of anything else so he doesn’t buck his hips up and end things far too soon for either of their liking. His mind settles on how he ended up on their shared bed with Fai between his thighs and sucking him in a way that makes his toes curl and a growl erupt from his throat.

Traveling. They had been traveling with the kid for who knew how long now. It had been at least a few years, but he had now idea of just how many had passed since they had started this second quest. They were in some new world now after having paid a visit to Piffle for repairs on his arm. He couldn’t remember where the others were at the moment and didn’t really care as his attention was taken back to the present and to Fai for a moment when he felt the blonde’s fingers trace over his thighs and his muscles twitching from the ghost soft touches.

Fai was teasing him, maybe he had seen Kurogane’s mind had drifted, not that he hadn’t still felt his blood pounding through his veins or the warmth of the wizard’s mouth, then again teasing and the man in front of him went hand in hand. Narrowing his eyes, he tightened his grip and gently, so as not to choke or startle his lover, moved Fai’s head in the same bobbing motions as before.

He panted and tried to even out his breathing as he stared down at the blonde and his own cock slick with saliva and the repetitious in and out they had created. Thinking back to how things had culminated into this, Kurogane is reminded of how this is new for them. Despite how they had come to an understanding on their feelings for one another, they hadn’t made that leap to anything more intimate then some winded kisses and the occasional groping. Kurogane blamed it on how they were always busy doing this and that or they were always with someone else.

When the rest of their group had left, again he wasn’t for sure what for, he had seen a chance he just couldn’t pass up and with the way Fai had looked at him once they were alone he knew the feeling was mutual. There had been teasing and threats, like usual between them, but that had all died down when Kurogane had tugged the lanky blonde close by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Giving that the had enough time alone, Kurogane had wasted no time in bringing Fai to sit on his lap as the kissed and let their hands wander over each other, mapping out every inch of skin they could reach. He wasn’t sure who had began tugging at clothes first; it could have been they started at the same time, but regardless, it had taken little time for them to strip off their clothes.

Kurogane was ripped from his thoughts once more when the warmth he had felt around him had left and the shock of cold air hitting his heated flesh caused him to hiss.

“Kuro-sama shouldn’t stare, it’s rude.” Fai said after he had wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kurogane stares still, his annoyance at the other stopping forgotten as he sees the lithe body of the wizard kneeling in front of him.

Fai really is something to see, skin pleasantly flushed a nice rosy pink, cheeks even redder and he can see a sweat starting up on his forehead and a few wisps of hair sticking to his jaw and neck. He focuses on swollen lips for a moment before his eyes trail lower, taking in the way the other’s chest heaved like his own and then down still to Fai’s cock, reddened and straining between his legs. He notices the other fidget and he looks back up into blue eyes.

He realizes Fai had said something to him, but he hadn’t been paying attention. “What did you say?”

“It’s rude to stare you know.”

Kurogane grunts and neither are sure of what it really means, but there’s no bite to it. Pulling Fai up and flush against his chest, Kurogane kisses him once before pulling away to study that face for a moment longer. “First time I’ve seen you naked quiet like this.”

Long arms snake around his neck, with his fingers tickling the sweat dampened hair at the back of his neck. With both arms wrapped around the smaller body, Kurogane rolls them over so that Fai is laid out underneath him. His hair had long since come undone and now fans around him. Hovering over Fai he can’t help but think of how long they’ve both waited for this.

There had been plenty of chances in the past for a quick fuck here or there when it wouldn’t have meant anything deeper than a stress reliever. He’s glad they hadn’t, glad that the first time they see each other like this is when they really know it will mean something to the both of them. He feels the bed shift and watches as Fai grabs a small bottle from the table next to their bed. A knowing smirk greets Fai as the bottle is pressed against his chest.

Taking the none too subtle hint, Kurogane sits back on his haunches and pops open the cool plastic bottle. They were both adults and knew that eventually things would come to this, so they had prepared as neither wanted to be right in the middle of things and then realize they didn’t have any kind of lubricant to use. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Kurogane knew it was time to focus on Fai and actually doing something now before Fai got fed up and did something to kill the mood.

Coating his fingers, he notices Fai watches him intently for a few seconds as the gel spreads and warms against his skin. He stares right back; catching how the blonde moves to spread his legs wide in anticipation and he can see even more of Fai.

“Kuro-tan should really be more into moving things along then trying to stare a hole through me.” Fai blushes faintly, but he can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or the adrenaline and lust coursing through his veins or a bit of both.

“Tch.” He doesn’t give Fai a more meaningful answer than that before his mechanical hand goes to hold a pale thigh and pushes it up so he can move his other hand down. He feels over the puckered flesh of Fai’s opening, the gasp and the arching of sharp hips it causes makes his cock twitch in interest.

Kurogane can feel his lips pull into a predatory smirk as half lidded blue eyes gaze up at him. He can see Fai wanting to say something, sees the tip of a pink tongue slip out of parted lips to wet dry lips. It urges him forward and he presses a finger into Fai.

Moaning, Fai arches, his leg muscles contracting and Kurogane regrets that he can’t truly feel it under his metal hand. Taking his time with this, he stretches the blonde open, he doesn’t want this to hurt, doesn’t want their first time to be tainted with pain, even though he knows it’s unavoidable to an extent. He adds a second finger and watches his lover’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“Kuro-san…ooh… _fuck_ , there.” He doesn’t want Fai coming as he curls both digits inside him. He grits his teeth as muscles clench around them and the heat of the blonde’s insides almost make him reconsider dragging this out. A high pitched keening is his reward as he adds a third slicked finger and begins thrusting gingerly inside the body strewn in front of him.

“Think you’re ready?” He asks and can hear how strained his own voice sounds now. Fai can only nod his answer and deftly grabbing the bottle beside them, pours a generous amount of lubricant onto his palm.

Kurogane pulls his fingers out of Fai, making an obscene squelching sound as a result. He bites his tongue to keep from moaning at just how much that turns him on. Fai is panting and flushes even as he pushes himself up and wraps one hand around Kurogane’s cock to coat him thoroughly. His other grips Kurogane’s dark hair tightly and smashes their lips together in a rough kiss that excites the taller to no end. They’re both panting and kissing each other in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Their breaths mix and mingle and the sweat on their faces is cooled a bit by it.

“Are you going to fuck me or just keep staring?” Fai purrs out as he smirks lazily, his eyes are dark with want and Kurogane glares half heartedly as the blonde falls back onto the bed, both his hands sprawled over his stomach and chest in anticipation.

“When you put it like that…” Kurogane moves over top of Fai and long legs wrap around him. The heat from their bodies is almost unbearable in that moment. He kisses Fai chastely before he takes his own almost painfully hard cock in his hand and guides himself against the blonde’s entrance. The head of his cock rubs against Fai’s entrance, earning him a choked whimper from the wizard’s lips. He notes the glare Fai sends him and can’t help but think the blonde deserves it for being such a tease in the past.

Relenting though because it’s just too goddamned much even for him and he presses against Fai and then he feels muscles give and then feels the head of his erection slip into the heat and slickness that Is Fai. They’ve waited ages for this moment and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t soak up every millisecond of it and commit it to memory.

The mage lets a cry escape past his lips as he reaches for Kurogane, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders so as to anchor himself to this moment. When Kurogane is buried into Fai as far as he can go, he lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

Bowing his head, he closes his eyes and let’s his forehead rest against the blonde’s shoulder. He presses his lips against clammy skin, takes in the scent of musk that is undeniably Fai, of sex, of sweat. It’s intoxicating and torture at the same time as he waits for his lover to tell him to move.

As his mind swims at the varying sensations coursing over him, Kurogane can feel Fai’s fingers tracing the vertebrae down his back and brushing through his hair. Lips press against the side of his head and he parts his own to lick up a drop of sweat.

“Think we’re good to go Kuro-pon.” The nickname comes out as a breathy sigh, but its music to his ears. Both arms rest on either side of Fai’s head with mere inches between their bodies. He looks down at Fai, staring at the expressions that pass over Fai’s face as he tests the water and rolls his hips. Fai’s head tilts back into his pillow and closes his eyes as Kurogane barely moves inside him. “Haah…”

Legs tighten around him and he grunts when he feels the other clenching around his erection. Not hearing any protest or seeing the blonde grimace in discomfort, Kurogane pulled out slowly, the friction causing both of them to moan.

“Sure you’re okay?” Kurogane asks, panting like some dog in heat. His body tingles from not moving and he stamps down the feeling because this is for Fai as much as it is for him.

“Y-yeah, just feel…hnng…full.” He hears a bite in Fai’s voice, but thrusts back in, starting a shallow rhythm. Nails dig into his back as the wizard groans. “Just fuck me already.” There’s definite warning in that strained voice now and before Kurogane can think on it more he thrusts into Fai hard and is given a strangled shout in return. He feels Fai’s cock being rubbed against him and can feel the pre-cum smearing between their stomachs.

Now that he’s sure Fai isn’t in pain, he snorts in amusement and without further warning starts thrusting in earnest. He thinks as the other screams, that his voice sounds an octave higher, but really he could care less right now as they rock together on the bed.  
Kurogane can hear his blood rushing in his ears, while the bed squeaks and groans beneath them and Fai eggs him on with hoarse shouts of ‘more’ and ‘ohgodyesplease!’ its really all he can do to not just fuck the blonde as hard and fast as he can until he’s coming.

Again though he wants them both to enjoy it and suddenly this isn’t quiet enough. He eases his thrusts and Fai whimpers in protest, but lets him. He sits up, hands lifting legs to hook over his shoulders before grabbing onto hips.

Fai clutches the crumpled sheets by his head and they both know what Kurogane’s going to do. Looking down, he catches Fai’s gaze before he begins pounding into the flushed body below. He can feel heat pool in his gut, his body tensing as he thrusts into Fai relentlessly.

“Haaa….Kurr…” Later, if he remembers, he’ll smile at how Fai’s been reduced to gibberish and barely formed words. Though that thought is quickly forgotten as he watches the blonde grab his cock and stroke at a frantic pace.

He watches as moments later, Fai’s eyes flutter close and he cries out in a needy moan that goes start to his dick. Fai comes a moment later over his fingers and onto his stomach. Kurogane isn’t far behind as his cock is squeezed and he’s still moving in and out as he coats the other’s insides with his seed.

Kurogane looks down and sees his cock buried in Fai, his mind swimming still from release. He lets go of Fai’s legs and with some reluctance he pulls out with a wet sound reaching their ears. The taller rests beside Fai and after a few seconds, pulls the blonde to him.

“How was that?” He asks, still out of breath as Fai is practically draped across his chest.

“Mmm…” Fai rubs his cheek against his chest and he supposes that’s as good of an answer he’ll get for awhile. Red eyes look over the wizard, drinking up the sight of hair still to flushed skin and Fai looking utterly disheveled. Even though it has taken them a long time to get here, Kurogane’s glad for it. He kisses damp hair and wraps an arm around Fai’s shoulders. He’s glad they waited so he could hold Fai like this and feel the other smile against him and have both of them mean it.


End file.
